


locked out

by eyecrinkleskink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Awkward Chanyeol, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drunkenness, M/M, Neighbor au, drunk baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecrinkleskink/pseuds/eyecrinkleskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lil fic where chanyeol answers the door in his boxers to baekhyun, who is his neighbor that he’s never met, at 10pm because baekhyun is drunk and locked out of his apartment<br/>nothing sexual actually happens but there is tension and chanyeol definitely thinks some impure thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	locked out

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first exo fic and first time writing in a while, so here goes! thanks to my friend sarah for moral support:)

The time of your early twenties is supposed to be about drinking, hooking up with whoever you’re attracted to, and basically having a good time. However, tall, lanky, silver-haired Park Chanyeol who just moved into a small, downtown Seoul apartment doesn’t have any friends yet to take him out clubbing. So, it is 10:19 PM, and Chanyeol strips to his boxers and climbs into bed after finishing a day of video games and job searching.   
At 10:22, Chanyeol is jolted out of his almost sleep by a loud, inconsistent knocking on his front door. “I don’t know anyone yet. Who the fuck could that be?” he thinks to himself, simultaneously contemplating the idea of continuing to lay in bed and waiting out whoever is at the door. But Park Chanyeol is indeed a sweet and kind person, so he staggers out of his “bed” (you could call it that, but it was really just a mattress on the floor) to see who is awaiting his appearance at the door.   
After Chanyeol sleepily drags himself to the door and three more thumps pound against it, he swings wide open the front door, revealing a gust of cold air and an extremely cute shivering guy.   
“Uhhh, hi!” the guy exclaims, while Chanyeol’s jaw drops.  
The man on Chanyeol’s doorstep looks to be about Chanyeol’s age, and he’s everything Chanyeol has ever wanted in a guy. He’s wearing obvious club clothing, with black shimmery pants hugging his thicker thighs and a white muscle tank top gracing his petite frame. His hair is black and styled perfectly to the side, framing his smooth face in such a way that somehow highlights the man’s glossy pink lips. That’s when Chanyeol notices the man’s flushed face and unfocused eyes that are currently wandering up and down Chanyeol’s boxer-clad body.  
“You’re drunk,” Chanyeol states plainly, immediately feeling bad if the other boy were to receive the statement as rude. “I mean, I’m not judging you or anything! I’m just observing,” Chanyeol rambles on to make up for the fact that he answered the door to a ridiculously attractive guy while wearing only his boxers. “You also look a bit cold. Why are you at my door? What’s your name?”  
The drunk, feminine man on Chanyeol’s doorstep sways, licks his already glossy lips, and says, “Hi! I’m Byun Baekhyun! I’m your neighbor. What’s your name?” Byun Baekhyun waves his delicate-looking hand enthusiastically.  
Chanyeol smiles quite big and shifts from side to side, feeling awkward in his mere boxers, though he isn’t the drunk one at a stranger’s doorstep at 10:26 PM.   
“I’m Park Chanyeol. It’s nice to meet you,” he responds, almost giddy and flushed as much as Baekhyun.   
Baekhyun then launches into his explanation, “Well, Park Chanyeol, I wouldn’t normally introduce myself in such circumstances, but I have found myself in a predicament.”  
“What kind of predicament?” Chanyeol asks, still smiling wide and going along with this story because at the rate he’s falling for the drunk guy on his doorstep, he’s about to hit the ground.  
“I got piss drunk at the club with Jongdae, and I lost my keys, and I need to sleep this off somewhere, and I saw you when you moved in two doors down from me, and you’re really hot but also sweet looking, and I really want to suck you off sometime, but probably not right now because we just met, and it’s really cold out here. Can I come inside?”  
For the second time that night, Chanyeol is speechless; he just moves to the side and gestures for Baekhyun to come in, while trying to comprehend everything that the shorter, pretty boy just said. Baekhyun sways into Chanyeol’s apartment, reminding Chanyeol of fields of straw in the wind.  
Still in shock, Chanyeol closes the door behind Baekhyun who is oblivious to the gravity of what he just blurted out.   
Baekhyun looks around, notices the lack of furniture, turns back to Chanyeol, and says, “I guess we just have to sleep together!” with a shit-eating grin on his face.   
“A-are you sure?” Chanyeol asks, now more flushed than drunk Baekhyun. “I can sleep on the floor?”  
“Nonsense!” Baekhyun shouts, a little louder than comfortable. “There’s plenty of room for both of us.”  
With that, Chanyeol turns around to go get Baekhyun some dearly needed water to help with the inevitable morning hangover. He departs to the kitchen, saying, “Stay there! I’ll be right back,” to the loudly humming man behind him. From the sink area, Chanyeol hears Baekhyun singing to himself, very well actually, until the singing becomes muffled and then back to normal. Chanyeol returns to the other room with a glass of water in his hand to be met by a shirtless Baekhyun struggling to undo the button on his tight pants.   
“Woah, woah, woah!” Chanyeol rushes to stop Baekhyun, setting the water down on the floor due to the absence of a table.   
Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s hands away from his pants, suggesting, “Hey maybe let’s keep those on, ok?”  
“But they’re so tight!” Baekhyun whines, bouncing up and down. “And I normally sleep completely naked!”   
Chanyeol chokes a little bit at the thought of Baekhyun naked and then also realizes how close he is to Baekhyun’s bare chest. The taller man steps back and puts his face in his hands.  
“Let’s just keep our pants on, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol mumbles through his hands.  
Suddenly, Baekhyun is right behind Chanyeol, standing on his tiptoes to whisper into Chanyeol’s ear, “You scared I might try something, huh?”  
He giggles as Chanyeol whips around and uncovers his own eyes, stammering the whole time.  
“Or are you scared you might try something, big guy?” Baekhyun speaks again, all sultry and sensual.  
Chanyeol’s eyes roam Baekhyun’s naked torso, imagining having it pinned beneath him as Baekhyun writhes and moans and- “Just drink your water, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol orders, trying to snap himself out of his inappropriate reverie.   
“Yes, sir,” Baekhyun says, sickeningly sweet, before slowly sipping the glass and eyeing Chanyeol over its rim.   
“Fuck,” Chanyeol thinks to himself, wishing greatly that they could both go to bed and Baekhyun could seduce him at a time where he wasn’t so drunk.   
Chanyeol walks past Baekhyun and lays on the mattress, slipping his own exposed body under the comforter. His eyes fall shut as his brain battles between thoughts of sleep and thoughts of Baekhyun’s tight little body wriggling underneath Chanyeol’s big hands.   
Thankfully, Chanyeol snaps out of it again when Baekhyun plops onto the mattress with him. However, the smaller man tries to curl up next to Chanyeol like they’re spooning.   
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol starts to warn him to stay away, but just finishes, “If you wake up and need to hurl, the trashcan is in the kitchen.”  
“Mmm, ok, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun slurs, sleepily, already drifting into dreamland.  
Chanyeol’s eyes open and flicker down to the near stranger acting as his little spoon, and hopes that this isn’t just a dream. 

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up peacefully with his arms around a small, beautiful shirtless man who has traces of eyeshadow on his sleeping eyelids. “I wonder if he’ll let me make him breakfast,” Chanyeol thinks.


End file.
